Two Black Cadillacs
by cgal120
Summary: Someone once said: "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned", and after months of deceit fireman, Alfred Jones, is about to find that the truth is a dark and ugly path once broken free of the shield of lies. Nyotalia. Fem!England/America/Fem!Romano. Based on the song of the same name.


**Two Black Cadillacs**

_**December**_

There was a distinct chill in the air, a coldness that hadn't been felt in the town for a very long time. It was as though the weather was finally beginning to return to normal after a long spell of mild winters. As the family walked through the streets trying to get to a supermarket before the other panicked shoppers started to pack inside everything seemed totally normal.

There was the father, Alfred Jones, walking tally and proudly as he smiled up at his daughter, Sophie, as she sat upon his shoulders looking around at the Christmas lights with her bright blue eyes. Beside him his wife, Alice, also looked around at the happy faces of the other townsfolk as they went about their daily business – the bankers walking back to their offices after a quick lunch break, the teenaged couples making the most of their freedom from school, the elderly sitting on benches gossiping with one other about this and that.

The Jones family was as normal as any other family - Alfred was a fire fighter, a spokesperson for the local service for school children; Alice was an author, successful and working on her fifth novel; and Sophie was only seven but the top student in her classes at school. Nothing about them said that there was anything more to them than what was on the surface, especially to Alice. She brushed a strand of her long blonde hair behind her left ear, her green eyes scanning around the area as they got closer to the store they needed to enter. She looked up at her husband, smiling fondly as he grinned up at their daughter once more – she loved him plainly and openly, not a secret kept from him despite her original edginess towards actually starting a relationship with him.

The family entered the store and started to walk around, looking at all the toys so that Sophie could pick out some of her favourites for Santa. Alfred set Sophie down once they were inside, allowing the little girl to wander over to her mother and hold her hand to walk around together. He trailed behind them a little, watching affectionately as she pointed at the dolls and teddies she found cute or as she dragged Alice off towards another toy with eyes filled with excitement and wonder.

Distracted from the sight for a brief moment, Alfred stuck his hand into his pocket and took out his phone as it started to vibrate – glancing around as he looked at the caller ID. It was his brother, Matthew, a carpenter who had moved away from the American town to settle down in Canada. Rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh, he accepted the call.

"Hey, Mattie," he said.

"Hi, Alfred," Matthew said, his tone happy. There was laughter in the background, likely the sound of his wife Katyusha and their son playing somewhere in their house. "I just wanted to call to find out when you're gonna be round Mom and Dad's Christmas Day. Kat, Chris and I are gonna be heading into the county on Christmas Eve to spend the night."

"Oh cool," Alfred said, rubbing his brow as he tried to remember the dates and times. "Well, we're not too far from Mom and Dad's so… probably sometime after 9 so Sophie can gather up her stuff. You know how kids get at this time of year."

"Man do I," chuckled Matthew in reply. "Well then, I'll see you there!"

"See you, Bro," Alfred responded, hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket. He continued to walk around the store to try and catch up with Alice and Sophie, finally finding them in a music aisle. He walked over to them with a slightly confused expression, putting his hand on Alice's shoulder to make her look away from the little girl who was strumming away on a small guitar.

"There you are," Alice said, looking up at Alfred and smiling. "I was wondering what had happened to you, Love."

"Yeah, sorry, Matt called and I stopped to talk to him," Alfred chuckled, rubbing his head. "I thought we were looking around for toys."

"Seems like Sophie has developed an interest in music, Dear," Alice smiled, looking back at their daughter. "I'm glad – it'll be another creative outlet for her. I know that I was grateful the day my mother and father bought me my first piano."

"I gather we'll be getting her this later on then," Alfred said.

"Well, this is the one thing that she's paid more than 40 seconds attention to," Alice shrugged, glancing down at Alfred's pocket as his text alert sounded. "Wow, you're pretty popular today, aren't you?"

"Heh, yeah," Alfred replied, taking the phone from his pocket to read and reply to the text. "Matt again, he already forgot what time we were going to my parents on Christmas Day… I swear, he'd forget his head if it wasn't screwed onto his shoulders."

Chuckling softly, Alice wandered away from him to go join Sophie leaving the American to reread the text and his reply.

_Can't wait to see you again tonight x_

_**I can't wait either x**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sophie sat on the floor before her mother, her hair damp having just gotten out of the bath and into her pyjamas. Alice had promised earlier in the day that they would plait her hair so it would be nice and wavy when she awake the next morning so the British woman was softly brushing her daughter's blonde hair to untangle the knots. They both looked up as Alfred walked into the room, his keys in his hand and his coat on.

"Be safe at work tonight, Love," Alice said, looking up at Alfred as he walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"I always am," Alfred said, smiling at her charmingly. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Bye Daddy," smiled Sophie, kissing her father's cheek as he leant down to peck hers.

"Bye, Sweetie," replied Alfred, turning around and walking out of the house. He shut the door behind him and went over to his car, a dark blue car parked next to the black Cadillac he had bought with Alice when they had discovered her to be pregnant with Sophie – a secondary vehicle for her to use to get around with a child whilst he was at work. He unlocked the car and took one more look at his home before getting inside and turning on the engine, reversing out of their driveway and driving off down the street. He continued until he had left the town all together, bypassing the fire station all together and heading through an old tunnel that connected their sleepy town with the one just over an hour away.

Eventually he got to a small suburban area filled with beautiful homes with stained glass windows that all seemed to have been built in the early 1920s. Scanning the numbers, he eventually found the one that he was looking for and pulled up in the driveway – getting out of the car, locking it, and walking up the pathway to the front door of the old building. He knocked on the front door, waiting as a small silhouette moved closer and closer to the frosted glass. The door opened to reveal a small woman with reddish-brown hair, olive green eyes and a peculiar curl sticking out from her hairline. She wore nothing but underwear and an oversized t-shirt, a smile forming on her face as she looked up at the blonde on her doorstep.

"Welcome home, Alfred," she smiled, letting him inside. Alfred stepped inside and shut the door behind him, his hands automatically moving to her waist and pulling her against his body.

"Hi, Lovina," he replied, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Care to share why you're dressed like that?"

"Oh, I think you know why," Lovina smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck as the American lifted her from the floor and kissed her sensually. He carried her upstairs and along the corridors of the house he was so familiar with until he reached the master bedroom. He never bothered to shut the door, the house quiet – a sign that Lovina was alone. He set her down on the mattress of the large bed and got on top of her, their lips connecting once more.

The kiss was deepened, Alfred pressing his tongue into Lovina's mouth and drawing hearty moans from the Italian woman's throat. Her small fingers carded their way into his hair, gripping at the sensitive area at the base of his hairline. She arched her legs to frame his body as his hands ran up her thighs, his touches light and ghostlike. She shivered, reaching one hand down to start removing his jeans. Getting the hint, Alfred removed them himself and then his boxers and t-shirt, moving onto Lovina's clothes so the pair were now bare before each other.

Dipping his head down, Alfred kissed and nipped at Lovina's neck whilst his fingers started to press into her wet opening, the woman's head falling back as more moans escaped from her lips. Continuing his treatment, his free hand started to stroke himself to bring himself to a decent hardness before retrieving a condom from the draw of the bedside table – place it on himself before pulling back from Lovina. She panted and looked up at him for a moment before her eyes shut at the feeling of him pressing himself into her slowly and deeply.

They moved together, skin rubbing and blending the sweat that was building up on their bodies, moans of each other's names being swallowed up by the night. When the end came and they saw white, the pair collapsed onto the bed and panted, staying connected as Alfred's arms wrapped around Lovina and kisses were pressed to her temple.

"Well, you should come round after work like that more often," she chuckled breathlessly.

"I should," Alfred replied.

"You realise what today is, right?"

"Hmmm, let me think… Well, it's not Christmas yet…"

Lovina rolled her eyes and hit his chest. "It's our 5 month anniversary."

"Oh yeah!" Alfred said, feigning surprise. Lovina hit him again, causing him to laugh heartily. "I remembered, Lovi."

_**May**_

Alice woke up to the smell of tea and fried food. Blinking slightly to try and refocus her eyes, she sat up and watched as Alfred walked over to her and set a tray down on her lap. It had a cup of her favourite tea, a full English breakfast work the works and even a red rose in a small pot in the corner.

"Happy anniversary," Alfred smiled softly, kissing her on the lips.

"Oh, Alfred…" Alice said, kissing him back.

"Eat up," Alfred chuckled, pulling back before they got too carried away. "We can do whatever you want afterwards."

Alice pouted at him slightly but dug into the breakfast before her, normally only having a breakfast like this when she was feeling a particular mood or it was a special occasion. She savoured the taste that mixed so wonderfully with her tea, setting the tray aside when she finished all together.

Pushing the covers off of her, Alice smirked up at Alfred and laid back in a suggestive way. "Well now, however am I going to repay you for such a wonderful treat?" she said. Alfred smirked back and crawled on top of her and nuzzled behind her ear.

"I have an idea," he said, running his hand up underneath her nightgown and pushing it up over her head. He felt lucky that despite always wearing random kinds of pyjamas, Alice never wore underwear at night. He removed his pyjama bottoms – he had the same kind of habit – so he was bare before her too, kissing her deeply as she spread her legs to accommodate him. Her lithe fingers wrapped around his length and stroked him, earning a deep keen from Alfred as he started to pay close attention to the erogenous zone behind her ear. They teased one another, their lips colliding together desperately in an attempt to get closer.

Wasting no more time, Alfred pressed into his wife, pulling back slightly and thrusting back into her. They had a fast pace, rough in the right places as long nails scratched against tanned skin. Moans escaped them and eventually Alfred felt himself tense as he released into the woman bellow him, panting heavily as her release followed suit.

_**August**_

Alfred left his phone on the kitchen counter after he had finished his breakfast, looking round as Alice walked into the room rubbing her tired eyes. Sophie had already eaten with her father and was back in her bedroom playing, so Alfred knew that Alice was tired due to something else.

"What's up?" he asked, helping her to a seat. Alice looked at him and smiled after yawning.

"I've just been feeling a little ill," she replied, kissing his cheek in a comforting manner. "Don't look so worried."

"But if you feel ill…"

"Alfred, Love, it's because I'm pregnant," Alice smiled.

Alfred blinked, speechless for a moment. So many thoughts were racing through his mind, but eventually he made himself smile and hug the woman before him happily. "That's so great!" he laughed genuinely. "Oh wow! How long?"

"About 3 months," Alice replied, hugging her husband back and chuckling at his enthusiasm. "You were just the same when I saw I was pregnant with Sophie."

"Well it's a great thing to hear!" Alfred grinned. "I'm gonna go have a shower but later you and I are going to celebrate!"

Alice chuckled and watched the happy man walk out of the room, settling in her seat to try and ease her dizziness for a moment. However, on the kitchen counter, Alfred's phone went off – the usual little tinkle meaning he had just received a text. Curious, Alice got up from the seat and looked at the unlisted number on the screen. She unlocked his phone and opened the message, knowing he was in the shower at this point, and read the message:

_I had to get a new number, my sim was busted… Anyway, happy anniversary, mio amore x_

Staring at the message for a moment, Alice tried to comprehend what she was seeing. Without thinking she swiped the screen so that it dialled the number and waited for the person to answer.

"Alfred, you were quick to call me," came a woman's voice, an Italian accent reaching Alice's ear. "Couldn't wait to see me then?"

"Who are you?" asked Alice darkly.

There was silence for a moment. "Who the hell are you?" asked the woman. "Why the fuck do you have Alfred's phone?!"

"Why do you have my husband's phone number?" Alice spat.

"Wife? You've got to be mistaken… I didn't type the wrong number did I?"

"Were you trying to reach Alfred Franklin Jones?"

"Si…"

"Then you dialled the right number."

"But what do you mean 'wife'? I've been dating Alfred a year and he always said he was single… I… What's your name? Please tell me this isn't some sick joke…"

"My name is Alice Jones… formally Kirkland," replied Alice, glancing round as she heard the shower turn off upstairs. "Look, I can't say much more but it seems you and I need to have a little chat. So I'm going to copy down your number and call you back on my own phone… What's your name?"

"Lovina… Lovina Vargas…"

"Don't breathe a word of this to Alfred," Alice said, hanging up and quickly writing down the number before deleting it from Alfred's recent call history. She locked the phone and set it back on the counter like it had been before and then went to get her own phone. She felt sick, and not just morning-sick, as she entered the number into her phone and looked up as Alfred came back downstairs. She put on a smile and allowed him to kiss her head as he went back to the kitchen to get his phone, watching as he got his keys from the bowl beside the door and left to do the shopping for them.

She waited to hear his car leave before dialling the number once more, her fingers picking at her thumb as she waited.

"Alice?" asked Lovina tentatively.

"Lovina," responded Alice.

"So you're really Alfred's wife…"

"I am…" said Alice, taking a seat on the sofa. "We've been married… 8 years…"

"You must have married young…"

"We married when I was 19… he was 18…"Alice sighed. "So yes… young… Obviously too young… We have a seven year old daughter… and another child on the way…"

"He never told me any of that…" Lovina said, her tone starting to get the same edge as Alice's. She took note of the honesty. "We met at the bar I used to work in… It was my last shift before my new job and he flirted with me… It went on from there… Like I said, we've been dating for a year… a year today…"

"So, he's been lying to the both of us," Alice said.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done…" Lovina said.

"You didn't know," Alice said calmly. "I only discovered I was pregnant this morning so…," she sighed, "he has played us both well…"

"He's meant to be meeting me tonight," Lovina said. "After work he said he'd take me out for dinner."

"Alfred hasn't got work tonight…" Alice sighed, rubbing her head. "He has royally fucked us both over…"

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind tonight."

"No," Alice said. "We need to do something more… Something real, together. Let's wait, see if he'll keep up this façade."

"What do you suggest we do to him?"

"All in good time."

_**September**_

Both women were surprised and disgusted to learn from one another that the affair had continued as though Alice wasn't four months pregnant and Lovina was unaware Alfred had a family he never told her about. They played their game slowly, letting things take their course with the man in question.

Other the course of the next month, the two women learnt more about one another – talking only over the phone to share details about lies they had been told by Alfred and little hints to keep each other on guard and aware when he was around. They learnt of their cars, both owning a black Cadillac bought with Alfred's help.

One evening, whilst Alfred was genuinely at work and after Sophie had gone to bed, Alice sat in the living room and dialled Lovina's number once more and waited for the woman to pick up the phone.

"Hey, Alice," said Lovina. "What's happened?"

"Nothing really, Alfred's at work," Alice replied. "But he said that he's not going to be able to come to a scan soon. Next week."

"That would be because he's planned to take me out to the movies…" Lovina said. "This is getting ridiculous. What are we going to do?"

"Do you believe in witchcraft?" asked Alice.

"I guess so," Lovina said. "I remember you mentioning something like this before. Have you settled it now?"

"I have," Alice said, a smirk forming on her face. "I have the perfect symbol and my little secret will finally end Alfred's. With your help of course."

"What do you need me to do?"

_**October**_

Alfred was surprised when Lovina said that she was going to meet him near a bar in his town and just a little nervous – it wasn't as though Alice would be going anywhere near that area of town even if she wasn't pregnant but it was still a little too close for comfort. Still he agreed to Lovina's wishes and arranged a time where he could leave the house and act as though he had gone to work again.

When the evening came, Alfred was feeling nervous about going out – it had been raining all day and had finally cleared up enough though the clouds still threatened even more rain. He didn't bother with his car that evening saying to Alice that he wanted to walk to get some more exercise instead.

He headed off in the direction of the bar, his hands in his jacket pocket as he walked. He waved and nodded to the people he passed on the street, acting as though he was heading to work just in case any of those people talked to Alice. Eventually, he got to the bar and looked around for Lovina, blinking slightly as he watched her walk down into an alleyway nearby as though she never saw him.

Curious, he followed her and smiled as she turned around and grinned at him. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her.

"What're you doing down here?" he asked. "It's pretty eerie down here."

"Hmmm, but it's so quiet and secluded," she replied with a smirk, stepping in front of him and pressing against him so he leant against the wall behind him. Grinning, he ran his fingers through her hair and went to kiss her only to be blinded by a sudden burst of light. He shielded is eyes and looked around in confusion as Lovina ran off down the opposite end of the alleyway into the darkness.

"Lovi?!" he called, only to jump as a slight roar happened behind him. He squinted at the light, making out what looked like a black car – but the light was so bright he couldn't see the driver. The engine revved again, making him edge back slightly only to begin running as it started to drive towards him. Panting, he got out of that part of the alley and turned down the intersection to hide, the area a crossroads.

Another burst of light blinded him, this time coming from the area opposite him. Looking around him, he realised he was cornered as a second black car drove towards him. It stopped threateningly close, Alfred's hands slamming down on the bonnet to try and keep a distance between himself and the car.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU PSYCHO?! WHO ARE YOU?!" he shouted. He was replied by the fierce rev of the engine. He shouted out as it moved threateningly again, backing up against the wall and looking at it fearfully. "Please… Please I have a family…"

The revved harshly and sped towards him, crushing against his middle and into the wall. The car reversed and let his body drop to the floor, the door creaking as Lovina stepped out and looked at his body in disgust.

From around the corner, Alice stepped out into the light of the car's headlights, looking down at the body of her now dead husband with a sneer. She looked back at Lovina's car and smirked at her handiwork – no damage and no sign they had even been there.

He was just another tragic accident in those streets – anyone could have done it.

She never looked at Lovina, turning and walking away to return to her car and collect Sophie from her friend's house.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alice sat before her vanity mirror a week later putting the finishing touches to her make-up and setting a black veil in her hair and over her face. She looked round as the door opened, Amelia (Alfred's cousin) walking inside with a sad smile on her face.

"Are you sure you want to take Sophie in the Cadillac?" she asked. "I know it's black… but still…"

"I'm sure, Amelia," Alice replied, standing up and walking over to her wardrobe to get her black coat. "Just get everyone out to where they are needed please… I need to see my daughter…"

"Okay, Honey," Amelia said, leaving the room with her. She walked off in the direction of the stairs, Alice turning and heading to her daughter's bedroom. She opened the door and saw her looking out the window at the hearse that held the dark wooden coffin and flowers with her father's name. Tenderly, she placed her hand on the little girl's shoulders and held her close as she turned around and hugged around her waist.

"Mummy…" she sobbed, looking up at her. "I don't want to say goodbye…"

"Neither do I, baby… But we must…" Alice said, looking down at her daughter sadly. "Not let's go… It's time…"

Sophie nodded and sniffed, holding onto her mother's hand as they walked together down to the crowd that had gathered at their home to say goodbye. They walked out to Alice's black Cadillac and got inside, following after the hearse as it started to make its way to the cemetery.

Parking where she was supposed to, Alice got out of the car and held her daughter's hand once more, locking the vehicle and waiting as a few of the men took the coffin and carried it over the grounds towards where a hole had been prepared to lower Alfred down into the Earth forever.

The crowd gathered around the graveside, looking at the preacher as he stepped forwards and waited for them to settle. He cleared his throat and looked down at the coffin before him, glancing at Alice and Sophie before beginning.

"Family and friends, we are gathered around this most upsetting of occasions to celebrate and remember the life of Alfred Franklin Jones… Alfred was not only a fantastic father and husband, leaving behind his dear wife, Alice, young daughter, Sophie, and the unborn child… but he was also a dedicated fireman, ensure the safety of the citizens and helping to educate the local youths of fire safety… Our Lord has taken this good man from us far too early in life but we know now that he is at peace past the gates of Heaven. Now, his brother, Matthew, would like to say a few words on behalf of his family."

Alice looked at Matthew as he stepped forwards, his puffy eyes still damp from the tears he had shed.

"Alfred was always a large child," he said. "I remember back when we were children how he would run around and be just that extra bit loud or over-excitable just for the sake of it. But as he grew he matured, much to the hard work and endurance of Alice, who really turned him into the man he was-"

Alice stopped paying attention to Matthew for a moment as a sight caught her attention in the corner of her eyes – a woman was walking towards the congregation, her face shrouded by a black veil. She could make out thick brown hair and olive eyes though, watching as Lovina stood on the opposite side of the coffin to her. Her eyes, just like Alice's, were dry.

"-It's such a shame that he won't be around to see the growth of his new child, but he will always be remembered for the things he has done for his family and friends. He was my brother, he was a good friend, and I know that none of us will ever forget him…"

"Now, if you would like to come forwards, Alice and Sophie first, to say our final farewells," said the preacher.

Alice nodded and walked forwards with Sophie, both laying a rose on top of the coffin. Alice looked at Lovina, the other woman placing a rose down too before looking back at Alice. They shared a nod and each threw a handful of dirt onto the coffin as it was lowered into the ground, two pairs of red lips curling into small knowing smiles before they walked away to those two black Cadillacs parked side by side – their secret left by the graveside.

_**Notes:**_

**I hit a block and listened to this song and felt things…**

**By this song I mean **Two Black Cadillacs **by** Carrie Underwood**. I mean it, go and watch the music video and you will see why I wrote this story – listen to the song at the same time as reading and yeah…**

**I started this yesterday and should be back on track with updating during the week depending on how time treats me :) Patience is a virtue :)**

**Also, Sophie is Fem!Sealand just fyi xD**

**Anyways, this was written partially for Tabaotsi as she shares my dilemma with all these damned pairings. Uh huh xD**


End file.
